The Highschool Story
by angelxxofxxdarknessdawn
Summary: Sakura and Ino transfer schools. They make new friends and enemies like normal students. But there are ALOT of things that aren't normal happening in that school! Read and find out! SasuSaku AU. OOC
1. Chapter 1this chapter is short

Hi. this is my first story!!! Things might be really slow, since i have my school stuff :p

Summary: Sakura and Ino transfer to a new school, since their old one was to far from their home. They soon make new friends and enemies. It's normal for every student. But what happens when they meet up with their old friends. And Sakura gets noticed by a certain heartthrob. sasuXsaku naruxhina inoXshika nejiXten kakaXanko

Warning: OOCness and karin bashing. Those karin fans, i suggest you don't read this story! You have been warned!

Naruto: It's okay...

Angel: awww....thanks -grins-

Naruto: you're welcome

**-sasuke and sakura come in the scene and whispers something to angel-**

Angel: Sure -smirks- You don't have to do anything sakura, sasuke

Sakura: thanks angel-chan

Sasuke:-smirks the famous uchiha smirk-

Angel: Hey naruto!

Naruto: Yeah?

Angel: say the disclaimer wearing a really skimpy bikini suit -grins evilly-

Naruto: never!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: if you don't. We'll never let you eat ramen for 15 years!

Sasuke: and we'll give hinata to kiba, you dobe.

Naruto: Fine! Hmph! -mutters curses-

Sasuke: -gives him a death glare-

Angel: here you go naruto-**_CHAN_**

-naruto puts on the bikini-

Naruto: Angel-chan does not own naruto and never will considering how cruel she is to me!

Angel: I don't know why he doesn't just use harem justu...

Sakura: -nods fervently-

Sasuke: hn. Dobe

Angel: anyway...on with the story... ENJOY!

**_Thoughts_**

**Sakura's inner**

**_Sasuke's inner_**

* * *

Chapter 1: New school, enemies and friends

Our story starts with a girl named Haruno Sakura. She is a very unusual. Let's find out more...

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ahhh!!!!", Sakura screams while slamming her alarm clock.

"Omg! I'm late! I'm late!", she screams yet again after seeing her now broken alarm clock.

"Forhead-girl! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!!" a a voice belonging to her housemate/roomate/best friend Ino.

"oof! I'm coming ino-pig!", Sakura shouted as she stumbled while getting dressed(A/N she already cleaned herself if you're wondering)

"Don't make me come up there and drag you out!", shouted said pig.

You could hear the thudding of the stairs as she came down.

"Let's -pant- go to -pant- school -pant-", sakura said while trying to catch her breath.

Luckily for them, school was just a couple of blocks away.

* * *

**School**

"We made it! ten more minutes till the bell rings and we made it!!", Ino said with a victory dance.

"krr krr krr krr", a cricket was on the tree.

"Where is everyone? Did we set our watches right??", asked saukra with a confused tone.

"We did. See that big clock? Our watch matches that.", Ino stated.

Suddenly they heard motorbikes. One of the bikers stopped right in front of them. The person on that bike took is helmet of and...next thing you know when it comes off, the school became alive!

Girls screaming/running and guys hiding for their lives.

* * *

Angel: Mwahahaha!!!!!!!!! A cliff hanger! but i think u know who the group of bikers are.

Sakura: Angel-chan might not be able to update for awhile since her exams are coming up

Angel: Thanks for saying it Sakura-chan =D since i live in Kuwait My exams are next week and i am a graduating student. FYI i am a Filipina

Sakura and Angel: Please reveiw

Till Next time


	2. Fan girls, and names

Hey guys, I'm back! =D

I'm sooo sorry that the last chapter was extremely short! I hope you like this one though.

Read & Review please

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto

* * *

**Thoughts**

**Sakura's inner thoughts**

**_Sasuke's inner Thoughts_**

I might always be posting short chapters D:

Forgive ME!!!!!!

On to the story!!!!

Enjoy!!

* * *

Fan girls started running towards their direction. Screaming:

"SASUKE-KUN"

"MARRY ME!!!!!!!!!!"

"I LOVE YOU!!"

"NO, I LOVE HIM!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO THOSE BITCHES SASUKE-KUN, YOU KNOW I'M YOURS!!!!"

NEJI-KUNNNN!!!!

SHIKA-KUNN!!!

NARUTO-KUN!!

WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" What The Hell??!!!" , Sakura and Ino said in unison.

"Take these two girls and run/hide!", screamed Naruto.

Sasuke picked up Sakura and Shikamaru picked up Ino after they got out of their bikes.

Then they zoomed off before the fan girl even knew what happened.

"whew!", Shikamaru said in relief.

"Who are you and what the the heck just happened???!!!", Sakura said with irritation, confusion and anger in her voice.

"We just saved your asses from being trampled in a stampede", Sasuke stated dully while checking if it was safe to go.

"By the way, I'm Neji, the blond with an orange suit is Naruto, the pineapple who rescued the blondie-", but was interrupted.

"Ino, and -pant- she's Sakura.", Inosaid still out of breath.

"Okay then Ino. As i was saying before interrupting me, the pineapple dude is Shikamaru, the guy with chicken butt hair is Sasuke", Neji said calmly.

"It's clear. Their fighting each other", Sasuke said still not looking at them.

"Why didn't we feel them before you guys came?", Ino asked.

"Yeah, it was like the school was abandoned or something...", Sakura said nodding.

"They tend to try to catch us by surprise. They try to use different methods.", Shikamaru explained.

"Yeah! It almost gave me a heart attack once!", Naruto said while reminiscing.

"Dobe", Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"Teme", Naruto retorted.

"Dumb-blonde"

"Hey! Are you referring to me???!!!", Ino said with anger.

"NO! NOW STAY OUT OF THIS!", Naruto screamed at her not realising exactly what he Uchiha just smirked in victory.

"Chicken butt haired jerk!", Naruto said continuing their argument.

"SHHHHHH", they all said to him. Then he noticed it became eerily quiet, suddenly... there were shadows above them. The fan girls were staring at them with adoration, obsession, a go-ey eyes. While for Ino and Sakura with hate and jealousy.

"Look what you did you idiot! How troublesome", Shikamaru utterly annoyed and pissed.

"Uh...shouldn't we be running by now?", Sakura asked nervously.

"Good idea", Neji said agreeing with her.

"RUN!!!", Sasuke yelled (A/N: OMG! The world has gone mad! SasukeJust Yelled "RUN"! wait a minute...this is my story. Whew~~)And theyall sprinted towards the school entrance. When they got inside theydecided to drop the two girls off to wherever they would go.

"Where are you headed?", Narutoasked when they stopped to catch their breath.

"To -pant- the Principal's office -pant-", Ino said panting and breathing heavily.

"How troublesome, newbies...well let's get going before those fan girls catch up. Then they heard a couple of footsteps just around the corner.

**More fan girls?!**

**i think so...**

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

They came into view and....then the saw two girl, one looking like Neji, but with purple-ish mid-back hair wearing a blue-blouse and jeans. And the other one with two chocolate colored buns up with brown eyes wearing a short sleeved lavender blouse and jogging pants. They were walking together, the chocolate haired girl looked really irritated.

"Don't overreact! They're in the homeroom now when Anko saw them. Good thing you escaped just in time.", the chocolate haired girl said still irritated.

"Yeah. Tenten-chan is right. I think she didn't drink her coffee", said the girl with purple-ish hair(A/N: this girl with purple-ish hair doesn't stutter in my story). Ino and Sakura noticed Neji get close to the girl named Tenten and kissed her softly, while Naruto happily walked towards the purple haired girl and wrapped his arms around her. She blushed slightly and kissed him. Neji glared daggers at Naruto.

**Must be related, do you see the similarities?**

**Duh! Cousins our siblings...i wonder...**

**Hey, i got to go. I'm talking to Sasukes inner**

**What?! He has one to?? **

**Yeah now go focus. Talk to you later!**

"Earth to forehead, earth to forehead!", Ino said while waving her hand near Sakura's face.

"Wha- yeah?", Saskura asked looking slightly dazed.

"Your spacing out. Come on, let's go to the office", Ino said walking away.

"Me and Shikamaru will go with you", Sasuke said.

"How troublesome", Shikamaru muttered under his breath but went along with them.

* * *

Anyway, that's it for now =D hope you enjoyed!

**By the way I might not update for awhile cuz our exams are coming up and I'll be busy practicing for our graduation**

**Please Review. The more you review the longer the chapter will be.**

**Thanks. Until Next Time!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys!!! I'm soooooo sorry that i didn't update for a super long time. I've been so busy with school work. Besides, exams are coming up. So I will probably update next week or next month. ANYWAY!! I've made a new story. But it has a few typos. Everyone makes mistakes.

I don't own Naruto. No matter how much I want to T.T

* * *

**Principal's Office**

Sakura and Ino sat down on the sofa along with the boys. There was thick silence in the air, and it felt utterly uncomfortable. "Why were girls chasing you guys?", Sakura asked, trying to break the silence. Unaware to both girls, the only conscious one was Sasuke. Shikamaru had a great talent when it comes to sleeping, he can answer the question you're asking, and you won't even know he's sleeping! Of course, he always told one person to wake him up when he was needed. Just as Shikamaru was about to answer the question...a woman with short black hair came in. "Because they're heartthrobs!!", she said as she set a couple of paper works....well if you call a a stack of paper that can touch the ceiling a COUPLE, then yeah...a couple. A woman with big breasts and a blue diamond came in after, with a pig walking behind her. "Ino! Sakura! Long time no see!", the big breasted woman said in a LOUD voice. It surprised them to hear such a loud voice when it was so silent.

Shikamaru jumped up onto the table -where he almost knocked over the tower of papers- and then he fell face first on her breasts. Shizune and the rest had sweat drops on their head. But Shikamaru was beet red, as he slowly backed away. "NARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", screamed the woman....the whole school shook.

**Homeroom**

"What was that?", whispered everyone. "You think a person fell on Tsunade-sama?" "Nah! It's impossible....." "I think an earthquake passed by" "I think it's Sasuke-kun's hotness that shook the school!!", said a fan girl with pure adoration that can make you puke. "No! It must be Neji-kun!!!", said another. "NOOOOO!!!!! It's Shika-kun!!!", as different fan girl debated on which guy "shook" the school, it slowly became violent after a few minutes.

Those who weren't included in the fight cowered as it became a fight. "This is like a scene in twilight when they prepare to fight. See how their postures look just like the Cullen family.", whispered a guy to his friend. "Yeah, but the vampires look really splendid....and the girls there look HOT...but these look ugly as hell. I got a glimpse of the new girls, they're hot.", he whispered back. Unfortunately for them...one girl heard it. "HEY!!!!!!! WE LOOK HOT TOO YOU KNOW!!! GIRLS! GET HIM!!! THEY'RE SAYING THE PINK WIERDO AND SLUT ARE PRETTIER THEN US!!!!", she screamed. Then they all pounced on the boys.

As they were torturing the guys, Kakashi poofed in. "Yo!", but as soon he saw the scenery in front of him, he was frozen from shock. The guys were tied upside down on the ceiling fan, while the girls were doing evil things like putting make up on them, shaving their heads, and giving them wedgies. "I'll leave you to it", Kakashi said suddenly afraid, then poofed out of the room. "Noooo!!!", the guys screamed in terror as the torture continued.

**Back at the Office**

"Nooo!!!", Shikamaru cried, anime tears flowing down his eyes. "It's okay Shika. It's only for a week.", Ino said, trying to comfort him. Behind them, Sakura and Sasuke were walking side by side. Then someone appeared around the corner. She was a girl from the stampede. When she saw them she screamed.

* * *

Please forgive me for making this too short T.T

review please. If I get more reviews. I'll try to make the chapter longer.


	4. Run run run away!

HI!! I'm soo glad I got more reviews! They're not much...but I got some!! I just wanna say thanks to those who reviewed my story and added me to their favorites. By the way. I really want you guys to read and review my other story. Anyway! Here's the new chappie!!!

* * *

**Recap:**

Those who weren't included in the fight cowered as it became a fight. "This is like a scene in twilight when they prepare to fight. See how their postures look just like the Cullen family.", whispered a guy to his friend. "Yeah, but the vampires look really splendid....and the girls there look HOT...but these look ugly as hell. I got a glimpse of the new girls, they're hot.", he whispered back. Unfortunately for them...one girl heard it. "HEY!!!!!!! WE LOOK HOT TOO YOU KNOW!!! GIRLS! GET HIM!!! THEY'RE SAYING THE PINK WIERDO AND SLUT ARE PRETTIER THEN US!!!!", she screamed. Then they all pounced on the boys.

As they were torturing the guys, Kakashi poofed in. "Yo!", but as soon he saw the scenery in front of him, he was frozen from shock. The guys were tied upside down on the ceiling fan, while the girls were doing evil things like putting make up on them, shaving their heads, and giving them wedgies. "I'll leave you to it", Kakashi said suddenly afraid, then poofed out of the room. "Noooo!!!", the guys screamed in terror as the torture continued.

**Back to the four**

"Nooo!!!", Shikamaru cried, anime tears flowing down his eyes. "It's okay Shika. It's only for a week.", Ino said, trying to comfort him. Behind them, Sakura and Sasuke were walking side by side. Then someone appeared around the corner. She was a girl from the stampede. When she saw them she screamed.

* * *

The screaming girl ran after Sasuke and Sakura and lounged. Sasuke quickly pulled Sakura aside as she was just about to be hit. The girl then hit the wall face first, as she did her butt flew up and they saw her wearing a really ugly looking underwear that was tearing up on the sides. "ARGHHH!!!!! My eyes!", Shikamaru screamed as Ino covered his eyes. Sakura just ran to her and kicked her butt higher up that it touched the ceiling.

Finally her butt landed back down in slow motion. When they heard the thud, they saw the seams of the girls underwear. As she stood up groggily, there lay her panty on the floor. "AAAAHHH!! RUN AWAY!!!", screamed Sakura while pulling Sasuke behind her. Ino was doing the same to Shikamaru.

As they sped past different classes, they made a sharp turn to the stairs and headed up to the roof. But before they reached to door leading to the roof, the two boys pulled them to a stop. "Wha-?", said Ino before she got hold of the door. "Don't go there! That's where the fan clubs hangout.", Sasuke whispered to the girls, looking very wary. "Come on, let's get out of here.", he continued.

As they crept away from the door, Ino saw cockroaches in the hole of the wall, she screamed. Sakura covered her mouth, then saw it too. She inhaled to scream. But Shikamaru covered her mouth. Sasuke mouthed "Too late.". Then the door leading to the roof banged open. They screamed girlishly as they saw the two boys, when they saw the scene in a wide view. They suddenly turned different shades of colors. First white, then purple, blue, they decided to settle with red. "GET THEM!!!!!", screamed a girl at the back with her fist in the air. The four then ran down the flight of stairs, with the fan girls hot in their heels.

As they turned sharply, they bumped into the pantyless girl. She fell back down the stairs. But the chase didn't stop there, in fact. It has just begun.

* * *

Whew!! They've been running so much. I decided to give them a break.

Sakura: Thanks Angel-chan!

Angel: You're welcome -grins-

Naruto: Where am I in the story?

Angel: oh, you're in another class. You only have two classes with out them.

Naruto: YAY!!

Sasuke: Immature dobe...

Naruto: I'm gonna get you!!

Angel: ANYWAY! Bye! Please review so I can update some more. Thanks!

Tenten: Until next time!

Sakura: Whoa! When did you get here?

Tenten: Well..you see, there was this------

Angel: I said time to go! Now LEAVE!!!! -smiles innocently-


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Exams are on monday!!! AHH!!! -panics- Anyway, my schedules really hectic, so expect an update next week..

I don't own Naruto! (isn't it obvious?)

* * *

**Recap:**

As they turned sharply, they bumped into the pantyless girl. She fell back down the stairs. But the chase didn't stop there, in fact. It has just begun.

* * *

"Keep running!!", screamed Sakura. They made another sharp turn and hid. The fan girls kept on running straight ahead. "We need to go somewhere safe.", whispered Shikamaru. "We could go to the Triple A club.", suggested Sasuke. "Besides, they owe me.", he said smugly. "Are you sure that club is safe?", asked Ino nervously. "Yeah. Triple A stands for **A**nti - **A**ndrea** A**ssociation. Andrea is also called the Virus. They made up a story to tell. You guys wanna go there and hear it?", Shikamaru asked. "Yeah, sure. As long as it's safe.", Sakura agreed while nodding.

They then left their hiding place and the guys led them to a vent. But when they crawled in the vent, they soon found an area where they can stand.

As the four of them squished together in that area, Shikamaru pressed the handle and out popped a screen. "Konichiwa! Password please.", said the girl on the screen. "Changing Winds", said Shikamaru. "Correct. Welcome to Triple A!", said the girl grinning. Then the screen was gone, the door shot up and they entered.

"Shikamaru! Sasuke! Oh! Are these you girlfriends? They look pretty.", said a girl with brunette hair.

* * *

Sorry! Had to end it there, i'm limited to 30 min. And exams are tomorrow.

Please review! Again, sorry for the short chapter


	6. Triple A

Hey!!! I'm back!!! Exams are over! We had this awsome water fight today! Just after exams! It's like we swam in the pool after the fight. We were all soooooooo wet!!! On with the story!!!!

* * *

**Recap:**

"Shikamaru! Sasuke! Oh! Are these you girlfriends? They look pretty.", said a girl with brunette hair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No. Now let us in Rhea", Sasuke said sharply. "Awww...fine", she then moved aside to make way for them. When they got in, Sakura and Ino looked around in amazement. There were computers, iPods, paint guns, sofas, a food bar(it wasn't that big), surveillance cameras, a few pets, a couple of sreens that the girls were operating by just touching the surface. It looked like a big home. "How could all of these fit here????", Sakura asked with disbelief. "Well, we had some help with Hermione. She put a spell on this area, so it became spacious.", said the girl named Rhea. "Wow! Look at that! I've been wanting to download TapTap revenge 2.", Ino said with pure excitement on her face. After she said this, she dashed off and started to play with another girl. "So, what _is _this place?", Sakura asked, still staring around.

"This is Triple A north Headquarters. We developed this organization against Andrea. Ever since she got here, she's been stealing all of our boyfriends. So we decided to create this. Patricia is our leader. This organization started of small. Then we slowly began recruiting members. We have spies scattered all around the neigh boor hood. Andrea found out about our Triple A because of Ceika, she was a close friend of Andrea. We unfortunately, choose her to be secretary. She knew all of our plans. But Hinata saw her sneaking of after the meeting. So she followed Ceika. When she found out what Ceika was doing, she snuck away, but almost got caught. Andrea then formed her own team. Basically, they're the fan girls. They hold their meeting up on the roof.", she explained while we were all seated on sofas.

"But what about these two guys? How'd they find out?", Sakura asked with interest. Ino then appeared out of now where and sat near Sakura on a purple sofa. "Well, they accidentally discovered our east HQ. They hid in a garbage bin and they accidentally turned on the hidden microphone. We change the password from time to time. The password that time was 'x-ray vision'. Sasuke asked Shikamaru if there was a possibility that one of the girls may have a special bloodline. Like an x-ray vision or something. Just after he said that, the hidden chute opened.

"Then they slid down along with some garbage behind them. As soon as they flew out of the chute, they found themselves in white room. The garbage was no longer there. The door opened and they were brought out to the shower room. So that's the story. They told the other guys to, but after a couple of people found out. We told them that we would protect them from Fan girls. Under two conditions: They won't tell anyone else, and they bring a couple of new members.", Rhea finished, smiling.

"Wow....", Sakura said breathlessly. Ino was just speechless. "So do you two want to join this group?", Rhea asked with a glowing face. "Uhhh.....why not.", Sakura said before any one could say anything. "Great! What position would both of you want to be in?, Rhea said taking out a clipboard out of thin air. Sakura just gazed, dumbfounded, at the clipboard. "Oh. I'm one of the people who could do magic here.", she said. "We would like theses two to be our guards.", Sasuke said. The girls jumped as he spoke, they didn't notice he moved to another position. "Wha-?", Rhea said caught off guard by the answer.

"I said. We ,meaning me and Shikamaru, would like both of them to be our guards, just like Hinata and Tenten.", Sasuke said, sounding slightly annoyed. "Okay.", Rhea said, scribbling down on the clipboard. "But we didn't even agree yet!", Ino said in protest. "We owe these two, so we have to.", Rhea said simply. She then stood up and pressed one of the many buttons on a screen. She entered some things in a box and clicked 'enter' Two cylindrical containers shot up from the ground. "Congratulations! you are now officially members of the Triple A", said Rhea. "Wear these at all times to keep in touch. You can contact us any time you want with these." she continued while gesturing at the two containers as it opened. Inside the containers, there were two necklaces. One was shaped like a Cherry Blossom. It had small rubies embedded on it. While the other was shaped like a Lilly, it had small purple colored stones embedded on it. "Whoa...", Sakura and Ino said together, while staring at it. "I think you know which is yours.", Rhea said smiling at them.

Ino and Sakura's first day way getting better and better.

* * *

Whew! My fingers feel cold! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!! I just made a new story called iSwitch, but there are a few typos. -sigh- No one is perfect. Back to this story. Well... It's been awhile since I updated. Blame my laziness... I wanna thank all the people who reviewed my story. But since I'm not getting enough reviews, I decided to only update a nice long story if I get enough reviews. Besides, it's my summer vacation. So I can update. Though I'm not sure if I can update at all in July, I'm going to Philippines and we have sooo much planned. My schedule will be cramped. But I would still love some reviews!! I wanna thank the people who reviewed!! This story is dedicated to you guys:**

**_Chelzymae15_****_  
_****_sakuraxgaara2233_**

**_sasusakulove4ever96 _**

**_Nichi Nara_**

**_BlueSword23_**

**_Hghhggh_**

**I think two of those from the list are anonymous reviewers, but I still wanna thank them. I have no idea how many chapters are going to be in this story, Since I lost the copy of it, I'm just making it up as we go from chapter to chapter. So please Read&Review!!! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? Isn't it obvious? I Don't Own Naruto! I just own the plot and made-up characters. **

* * *

Recap:

"Congratulations! you are now officially members of the Triple A", said Rhea. "Wear these at all times to keep in touch. You can contact us any time you want with these." she continued while gesturing at the two containers as it opened. Inside the containers, there were two necklaces. One was shaped like a Cherry Blossom. It had small rubies embedded on it. While the other was shaped like a Lilly, it had small purple colored stones embedded on it. "Whoa...", Sakura and Ino said together, while staring at it. "I think you know which is yours.", Rhea said smiling at them.

Ino and Sakura's first day was getting better and better.

* * *

"Please read the map that we gave you. Behind them are interactions.", Rhea said as the five of them were going to an exit. "Okay Rhea-chan. Uhhhmm.... why can't we just go out the way we came in?", Ino said, noticing they were going in a different direction. "Troublesome pig.", Shikamaru muttered under his breath as he followed them. Unfortunately, Ino heard what he said. Next thing you know, they stopped walking as Ino started to scream at Shikamaru. "I'm no PIG!! You jerk! I can't believe I have to protect you from your freakin' fan girls! Why do they you even have a fan club!?", Ino just kept on yelling and screaming at him.

_'Thump"_

"And you shouldn't ever - huh?!", Ino stopped rambling when she noticed Shikamaru had fallen. She leaned down and started to shake him by his shoulders gently, she spoke to him in a soft and gently voice "Shikamaru? Are you okay?". She looked at him with concern on her face.

_"SNORE"_

Her mouth twitch in annoyance. 'He fell asleep...', she thought. The other three backed away as they felt her emitting a dark aura. Ino then took him by the shoulders and threw him twenty feet away. He landed on the floor **HARD**, missing the sofa by inches. "OWWW!!! WHAT THE HE- Oooff", he was cut of as Ino jumped on him from the sofa. She punched, slapped, pinched, and kicked him. With every hit she said. "This **_-punch_-**is -_**kick**_- what you -_**slap**_- get when **_-pinch- -slap-_** you don't -**_punch_**- listen to what I say!!!"

"Ino!!!!! We're supposed to _protect _them!", Sakura shouted and ran to Ino, pulling her off Shikamaru. But as She pulled Ino off, Ino kept on struggling. "Ino!!! ", Sakura shouted in her ear. Ino then stopped struggling and just let Sakura pull her away. She had a pout on her face.

"Ino, stop pouting. Do you want to have wrinkles at an early age?", Sakura said as she tried to lighten up her spirit. "No...", Ino then stopped pouting. Sasuke, who was just watching the whole thing, walked over to Shikamaru, who had two black eyes, and helped him up. 'Dang. That troublesome woman can punch.', Shikamaru thought to himself.

Sasuke let him go and Shikamaru then walked towards the exit. Where Rhea and and the two girls stood, watching and waiting. "Sorry about that Shikamaru.", Ino apologized sheepishly. "It's fine, at least nothing's broken.", he replied. Rhea told the girls to leave through a lavender 'door'. The guys however, went through a blue one. Rhea then wished them good luck.

* * *

**The Girl's Toilet**

The place where the lavatory was connected then swung open. Two girls then walked out of the hidden passage. "Whoa. Those passages are sooo confusing! But cool!", Ino said as they got out. The wall closed behind them. "I have to agree.", Sakura smiled, clearly impressed.

Suddenly, they both felt a tingle sensation around their necks. "The necklace!", they both exclaimed. Sakura pressed the middle of her necklace and Ino tugged the petal softly. "Hey Sakura, Ino!", a female voice spoke. "Rhea-chan? Is that you??", Ino asked, thinking how stupid would she look if she spoke to a flower in public. "Yeah. I'm communicating to both of you since I'm your new guide. Now listen. I'm sure you noticed the way the tunnel splits in the passage right?", she asked with a serious voice. "Yeah. Wait, don't tell me. The guys took a wrong turn, am I correct?", Sakura guessed, not surprised.

"Yeah. I need you guys to get to them, cuz that tunnel leads to a boy's toilet near the meeting place of the fan girls. The meeting is going on right now. It will end in ten minutes.", she explained. "Where' s the toilet located?", Ino asked the flower. "You are in the north part of school. But unfortunately, they took the tunnel to the south. So you guys have to get them quick.", Rhea explained.

"Why can't they just get out of there?", Ino said. stating the obvious. "Because, that's were one of Andrea's headquarter is located. And she has traps set up so that no one can listen. Sasuke told us that Shikamaru almost sprung one trap. Everyone knows that at this time, some of the members have free time, including Andrea, So the traps are always active at this time.", Rhea finished, trying to breath for air.

Ino let a small sigh escape her lips. "You have ten minutes to get there. The guys got out of the toilet with ease, but a trap was suddenly activated behind them. Both of you have to create distractions, so they can escape. That's why both of you have to be there in ten...wait, nine minutes. Oh.. By the way, watch out for K.A.M . Good Luck!".

"Wait, what does K.A.M stand for?" Sakura asked. Rhea didn't reply

"Oh, Karin, Andrea and Mindi." Ino said with a frown on her face.

"How'd you know?"

"I saw it on the notice board after playing Taptap Revenge 2."

Sakura stared at Ino intently, but Ino wasn't fazed. "Let's get going.", Sakura told Ino. They both got out from the toilet and made their way to the south part of school.

* * *

**YAY!! I'm done :) This school has soo many secrets, noh? If you have any questions. Just ask. Sorry about the typos... I'm sure I have some. K.A.M means Karin, Andrea, Mindi, as you know. Anyway. Review please!!! I'm hoping to make my aim until 100 hundred reviews. An authoress's dream is for them to have many reviews. Well... I love reviews. SUE ME!!!! -goes to a corner and starts eating cookies-**


End file.
